


A Sweet, Summer Kiss

by Annzy_Bananzy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy
Summary: Moomintroll and Snufkin have been officially dating for a few months now. Maybe it's time to try a kiss?
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	A Sweet, Summer Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my writing tumblr first (annzybwrites.tumblr.com), and then my friend was like "Why did you post it on Tumblr instead of AO3??" and I was like "Because it's short?" and she told me to upload it here as well so now it's here!   
> Anyway, as the tags say, prepare for tooth-rotting fluff!

It was a normal day of fishing for Snufkin. Moomin was by his side, laying on his back and dozing off in the warm, summer sun. Snufkin would hold his hand whenever he wasn’t reeling a fish in, which is what he was doing now as he leaned back and looked up at the sky. 

It was hard to think that it’s only been a year since Moomin confessed his love to him. The young troll had told him on the last day of Autumn, just so Snufkin would have time to think and give his answer in the spring. The mumrik considered it a very sweet gesture, and it was definitely needed. If he’d had to give an answer right away, his fears would have taken over and he’d declined immediately, even though he’d known that he loved Moomin with all of his heart for years now. Having the winter to sort out his thoughts and address his fears, he decided that he wanted to take that risk of loving and being loved. As long as it was with Moomin, he was sure it would turn out all right. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the way Moomin’s face brightened when he told him his answer. The fuzzy creature had pulled Snufkin into a hug and spun him around, laughing without a care in the world. He had never been one for hugs before, but now it was one of his favorite things. 

Their relationship was going extremely well. Their dynamic hadn’t even changed much, aside from more hugs and hand-holding, and the addition of cuddling and pet names. Honestly Snufkin wouldn’t mind trying a kiss with Moomin, but he didn’t want to press something like that. He’d wait until Moomin brought it up. Might give him a bit more time to prepare for such an intimate thing, anyway. 

“Snufkin?” Moomin mumbled.

“Yes, my dove?” Snufkin smiled down at him, surprised that his beloved was looking away from him. 

“I was just thinking,” Moomin mumbled, picking at the grass with his free hand. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” 

Snufkin felt like his brain was shut off. Oh. Oh. Moomin was ready to kiss _now?_ Oh, dear. Oh dear. 

“I’ve only kissed someone once,” Snufkin admitted, staring avidly at the river. He wished a fish would bite and take him out of this conversation. “To see what it was like.” 

“Oh.” Moomin couldn’t stop the note of disappointment in his voice, not that Snufkin blamed him for it. “Snorkmaiden and I tried once. It was a bit awkward.” 

Snufkin simply nodded, hoping his cheeks weren’t red. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Mm.” Moomin sat up. Snufkin could see that he was staring at him out of his peripheral vision. “Snufkin?” 

“Yes, Moomintroll?” 

“Could we try kissing? You can say no.” 

Snufkin smiled despite himself, his heart melting slightly inside his chest. Moomin had become more and more considerate of his boundaries over the years. Just another reason he loved him. He swallowed, turning to look at Moomin, taking a second to admire their height difference. Standing, Snufkin was a few inches taller, but sitting he actually had to look up at his dear Moomin. Being so close, he felt that he was ready for this next step after all, even if his heart pattered nervously. 

He tried not to laugh when Moomin began talking again, clearly nervous. “I don’t want to pressure you or anything! And we don’t have to do it right now, we could try later. I just thought I’d ask, since talking about this kind of thing is important, and it’s something I’ve been thinking about for awhile. Not, not for a long time, mind you – actually, the idea just popped into my head! We can just forget about it if –” 

Snufkin pressed a light kiss to the tip of Moomin’s snout so he’d be quiet for a moment. He smiled at the way the troll’s blush could be seen underneath his fur. “I wouldn’t mind trying, Moomin.” Snufkin’s voice was just above a whisper. He set his fishing rod down and scooted closer, placing his hands on Moomin’s shoulders, again trying not to laugh at how Moomin’s ears and tail stood up straight with shock. It was fun to tease him sometimes. 

“You w-wouldn’t?” Moomin stammered, lifting a hand but hesitating to put it anywhere. His baby blue eyes darted across Snufkin’s face, which only made him look absolutely adorable. 

“Yes.” Snufkin chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Moomin’s cheek first. “If you’re ready.” 

“What – I’m the one who brought it up!!” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re ready for it.” Snufkin chuckled, sliding his arms further up so he could play with the fur on the back of Moomin’s head. He loved the feel of that soft, white fur against his skin. 

"Snufkin,” Moomin whispered, voice thick with emotion. He swallowed, finally deciding to place his warm hands on Snufkin’s hips. “I want to kiss you.” 

Even though Snufkin had been the one teasing, he was fully unprepared for such an honest declaration. He felt himself flush immediately, and he had to hide his face against the crook of Moomin’s neck, shivering when Moomin took the opportunity to wrap those soft arms fully around his waist. He was practically in Moomin’s lap by this point. 

“Snufkin?” Moomin whispered again. “Was that too much?” 

“No. Well, maybe.” Snufkin laughed, keeping his face hidden as he admitted, “Just give me a moment.” 

Moomin laughed as well, pulling Snufkin closer so that he actually was sitting in his lap. “I’ll gladly hold you like this for more than a moment.” 

“Moomin, please.” Snufkin tightened his hold around Moomin’s neck, his heart pounding so hard he actually wondered if it would burst out of his chest. His whole body felt much too light and hot; he was only used to cuddling inside his tent, not by the side of the river. Still, he didn’t really want to pull away. 

Thankfully, Moomin remained silent until Snufkin lifted his head again. They locked eyes for a moment, as if trying to read the other’s mind. Snufkin started playing with Moomin’s fur again, smiling at the way the troll’s shoulders relaxed from the touch. Before he could change his mind, Snufkin leaned in and pressed a kiss to Moomin’s lips. 

He loved the way Moomin immediately tightened his hold around him, kissing him back with a soft hum in the back of his throat. For a moment Snufkin felt like the both of them were floating up in space together, tethered only to each other and needing not worry about things like gravity. 

They pulled away slowly, staring into each other’s eyes with soft smiles and heated cheeks. Snufkin was just getting ready to kiss him again when Moomin’s ears stood up straight again, his head turning. 

“Snufkin, your fishing pole!” 

“Hm?” Snufkin felt dazed as he turned his head just in time to see his fishing pole being dragged into the water by some fish on his hook. Ah, that’s right, he hadn’t actually reeled in, he’d simply placed the rod down. 

“Oh, no!” Moomin looked at Snufkin with a creased brow. “I’m sorry, do you want me to go get it?” 

Instead of answering, Snufkin simply burst into laughter, letting his head fall back down against Moomin’s shoulder. Only Moomin could distract him so thoroughly that he forgot the basics of fishing. “No, it’s all right, I’ll make another one later.” He ran his fingers through Moomin’s neck fur, grinning at how his long, white tail flicked back and forth with interest. “I’d rather stay like this for awhile.”


End file.
